moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmund
Description A true hero of the first war, Edmund Hellbane was an accomplished war mage who had earned the title "Orc Slayer". So famous was he that his power was even recognized by the Shadow Council. He fell during the battle of Stormwind Keep, but was brought back as a malevolent death knight. The Shadow Council tried for some time to control Edmund, but something had gone terribly wrong... Edmund was finally vanquished during the war against the Lich King by his older nephew - his successor - Zerehedord. History Edmund Hellbane was the elder of the Hellbane twins by a mere thirteen minutes. Along with his brother, Alabaster, he under went training to become a sorcerer at the age of sixteen. Their teacher was none other than Phabien Coldbringer. They reached adulthood and Alabaster and Phabien married. A part of Edmund always resented his younger brother; He was just as good as he was and found it difficult to fathom how it was that Alabaster always seemed to have the greater fortune. As the first war descended upon Elwynn Forest, he put this out of his mind as he crafted the spell blade, Hellcroft. He fought the orcs on their own turf in the Swamp of Sorrows. His skill in both armed combat and magic became renowned by both humans and orcs. So when he was slain defending Stormwind Keep, the Shadow Council wasted no time in finding his corpse and preserving it until a time when their twisted necromancy would become possible. Edmund was amongst the first generation of death knights to be raised. The soul of one of their own necrolytes was transferred into Edmund's body. For some time, the Shadow Council was able to control the newly created death knight. That was until he was given Hellcroft as a weapon. The orc's soul soon began to lose control over the human's corpse. Shamans could speculate that a part of Edmund's spirit still existed in Hellcroft and that his spirit was so strong and so enraged that it was only a matter of time before Edmund regained control over his own body. Edmund slew his creators, claiming his vengeance. He returned to Hellbane Manor where he was reluctantly welcomed. He revealed his new power to no one but Phabien. The two formed a bond, united by their resentment for Alabaster. It was Edmund and Phabien who eventually brought about Alabaster's demise and the destruction of Hellbane Manor. Though part of the first generation of death knights, Edmund never fought in the second war. However, he reappeared in the third war, aligned faithfully with the Scourge. Following the end of the third war, he did battle with his older nephew, Zerehedord. Though he had impaled Zerehedord with what had become of Hellcroft, somehow he had found the strength to continue fighting. Edmund was defeated during this battle, but not vanquished. It was because he'd left Hellcroft behind that Zerehedord became the death knight he is today. During the war against the Lich King, Edmund had followed the Hellbanes to Northrend and attempted to reclaim Hellcroft as his own. However, he was once again defeated - this time he was vanquished. The residents of Hellbane Manor prefer to think of the Edmund that existed prior to the first war. He who had put aside his resentment in favour of his family and his kingdom. Edmund suffered a terrible fate, one that he was forced to endure for more than three decades. Though responsible for terrible deeds of evil, Edmund exists now in the manor's hall of fame as one of the greatest heroes to lay claim to the great Hellbane bloodline. Trivia *Edmund Hellbane was a character created specifically for Zerehedord's death knight back story. Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:NPC